


Swallowing Feelings and Cum, but Mostly Cum

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BBW, Bukkake, Creampie, F/M, Glory Hole, Goths, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: When Fran's boyfriend breaks up with her so he can date skinnier college girls, Fran decided to get over him in the best possible way: going to a glory hole. You only live once, after all, so why not suck as many cocks as you can?!  I mean, it's what I'd do.





	Swallowing Feelings and Cum, but Mostly Cum

Swallowing Feelings and Cum, but Mostly Cum  
-By Drace Domino

Billy was so cruel, breaking up with her just a few weeks after graduation. She could’ve tried to find another boyfriend in the last few days of senior year if he had only done it earlier, but he just wanted a few more flings with the chubby goth girl while he got ready for college. A warm piece of ass to practice on, somebody to use until he was ready to move on to college girls. The day that he let her know it was over Fran had cried herself well into the night, clutching the pillow in her room and burying her face against it until she couldn’t breathe. Heavy sobs had brought the attention of her parents, but she didn’t let either of them into her bedroom. She didn’t need their help getting over Billy, she just needed time.

Time...and a distraction. She had always been good at distraction. Whether it was loud music or dark clothes, piercings in her lip, nose, ears, and belly button, or even the tattoo on the small of her back that said “Darkness Reigns” in a spooky script font - the one that Mom and Dad didn’t know about. Fran had always found a way to sort out her feelings, from slipping into fishnet and combat boots to having yet another cupcake. Sometimes the methods of coping weren’t always healthy, but they were always better than sitting in her misery.

“Fuckin’ Billy. Hope he gets a disease from some college whore.” Fran murmured to herself as she drove; her hands locked tight around the wheel of her parent’s station wagon. She was dressed to the gothic tee that evening; those fishnets strapped across her arms and legs, and her boots laced up to the knees. Her impressive bust was pulled into the confines of a tight black halter that she had snuck out of the house underneath a sweater; a sweater that now sat unattended in the backseat. Her mostly black hair was cut cheek length and her bangs hung low before her face, so low that she could see the beginnings of the green stripe of dyed hair that ran just off center down the entire length of her head. Emo, goth, punk...all of those words had been used to describe her, but just like every girl that dressed that way and moped about lost loves, she didn’t see herself as such. She was just Fran. Curvy Fran that liked black, liked thick mascara and tongue piercings, and just happened to enjoy all the music that the posers liked.

She had thought about filling the void BIlly left with all the old things she used to turn to. Music, piercings, pie...all fine choices she had enjoyed thoroughly throughout her young life. That evening, though, Fran had a different idea in mind. An idea that would let her indulge herself in a way she had only dreamed about before, an idea that would let her celebrate her freedom from Billy in a glorious, cumstained celebration.

Fran was going to work a glory hole.

It was easy to find one - turns out there’s a lot more demand for girls willing to sit and suck cock all day than there was a supply. The place she had chosen was a porn shop at the edge of town that all the kids in high school had always made fun of, either laughing about the old perverts that stepped inside or joking about the types of idiots that paid for porn in the age of the internet. Fran had always suspected there was more to the place than the outside let on, and after a bit of searching she had not only discovered that secret but was about to become a part of it. All the cocks she could suck and fuck for as long as she wanted them, and on top of that she got to keep the tips! It sounded too good to be true, but she was still unable to keep her enthusiasm from bubbling to the surface.

“Ohh, just wait until I show that jerk Billy what I did!” She giggled, pulling into the parking lot and shutting the engine off. She had to stop herself for a moment, taking a deep breath and resting her hands on the steering wheel. “No! No, Frannie. This isn’t about Billy, it’s about you. To hell with him! He’s as dead as...as...as art!” Just to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid, Fran pulled her cell phone from her pocket and tossed it to the passenger seat, knowing full well that her impulsive nature would only lead to her sending an image of her cumstained face to Billy. And knowing her luck, she’d accidentally send it to her Mom, and then there’d be an even bigger fight than the time she wanted to get her hood pierced.

“All right, here goes…” Fran took one more look at herself in the rear view mirror, as if any of her soon to be visitors would even see her. She licked her tongue across black lipstick, and clicked her pierced tongue to the roof of her mouth. There’d be plenty of tasty cocks leaving happy that night, if she had anything to suck about it! “Get ready, boys, this teenage anarchist is going to suck you dry!”

Said the true anarchist, in her mother’s station wagon.

\---

Pretense aside, Fran was really going through with it. As she squeezed herself into the tiny glory hole booth she was immediately struck by how sleazy her new environment was - poorly lit by a dim bulb hanging bare overhead, padding on the floor that was stained with dried cum showing how poorly cleaned it was, and a smell that could only be described as a fuckstench. As she stepped inside and allowed her Nightmare Before Christmas purse to slip off a shoulder and to the far corner, she paused just long enough to take in the true depravity of the moment, the filth, the seediness, and the broken dreams that were likely sucked away in that room.

“Ohh, this is so cool!” She giggled, and immediately started to lower herself to her knees. Right before her was a large circle cut out of the side of the wall, currently blocked by a panel that she could control. As soon as she opened the panel the men on the other side of the wall would know that she was open for business, and that steady stream of big, beautiful cocks would begin. Already she found herself wet from the thought, and one of her hands lowered to lift her short plaid skirt up and slap her fingers against a raw, uncovered pussy. No panties that evening, since they seemed silly considering the circumstances. As her curvy figure wedged in a little tighter to the front wall of the glory hole, she found herself in a space a little more condensed than she had expected. These rooms weren’t made for plus sized girls with big beautiful breasts, and that fact wasn’t lost on her. “Heh...probably made for skinny little crack whores.”

The fact that knowledge didn’t dissuade her in the slightest was not only proof of Fran’s determination, but her deep seated hunger for dick. With a shiver of excitement she finally pushed the sliding panel to the side, and smacked her lips together with a satisfying pop. Shop’s open, boys! Fran was ready to gobble down cock!

The first arrival was everything Fran had hoped for; a nice long dick that was offered up without a word. She threw herself forward with indiscriminate glee, wrapping her fishnet-clad hands around it and moving to give it a series of warm, wet kisses. As she smooched back and forth over that thick and throbbing shaft she even let her voice carry out, passing to the man on the other side with a delightful tone that betrayed her somber goth...ish style. “Thank you for the cock, mister! I’ll take good care of it!” She was as good as her word, closing her eyes so she could spread her black lips down that shaft, taking it over her tongue and teasing it all the while. She was a greedy little cocksucker from the very beginning, and it didn’t start with her time in the glory hole. Billy didn’t have any idea just how lucky he was when he dumped her - there were plenty of girls in college that were easy, but none of them were a cock fiend like the chubby babe he ditched. He’d learn that harsh lesson when college girls weren’t impressed with his bullshit, and Fran would get to enjoy all the plump dicks she wanted. As she’d age into an era where boys appreciated girls with curves and a hankering for dick, her men troubles were all but guaranteed to end before too long.

She didn’t know that; of course, and so she sucked on her first anonymous cock like it was the last one she’d ever see. Spit was already coating her lips and it splattered to her cheeks when she stuck her tongue out, slapping her first new friend up and down on that pink muscle, driving the cocktip back and forth across her tongue stud. She scooped a hand out of the hole so she could lightly scratch at his balls with the tips of her black fingernails, and when she heard him groan she thanked him for it by gulping down so much that her nose poked out of the hole. Enough for the men watching on the sideline to see a silver hoop through one of her nostrils, which naturally filled the air with their sounds of delight.

“Looks like a punk slut is sucking cock tonight!”

“Nah, bet she’s a goth. I looooove goth girls.”

“What about an emo girl? Love a bitch with issues!”

Inhabiting a place where she was all of those things and none of them at the same time, Fran did her best to push their words away. It didn’t matter how the men saw her or even as she saw herself, for in that moment in the tiny glory hole room she was really only one thing that mattered: a cocksucker. And she was going to be the best little cocksucker she could be! She hungrily rolled her mouth up and down her first guest until she could hear him start to squirm, his moans and whimpers travelling down through the hole. He was going to cum soon, and Fran was left with the first trial of her glory hole presidency. Did she spit? Did she swallow? Did she just let it squirt all over her tits?

Well, just like Dark Souls, Fran went hard or went home! She wrapped her mouth around the tip of that cock as her fist pumped up and down, and she made damn sure that the first cock squirted right into her mouth. Her cheeks puffed and her tongue swam through a tiny sea of cum, and when her mouth couldn’t hold anymore she simply tightened her lips and swallowed. Gulp! A stranger’s warm, tasty cum shivered down her throat and Fran nearly burst in climax right then and there, delighting at the lewd, forbidden glee of it all. She was already enjoying the therapy of being a teenage cocksucker more than she would’ve guessed...who was Billy again?

After the cock vanished from her sight she was rewarded with a crisp twenty dollar bill, which she quickly scooped up with a giggle and tucked down the front of her halter. Before she could dwell on her material reward a new cock was making the scene, and she spread her lips open wide to receive her new friend with equal enthusiasm. Once more her voice carried out like a happy little song, cheering on the newest dick that peeked her way.

“Another friend for meeeee~” She giggled, and licked her pierced tongue underneath the tip. “Hope you cum - and tip - as much as the last guy!”

Ohh, how surprised she was when this second boy didn’t just cum more, but tipped better! After a few minutes of eager sucking her cheeks puffed, her throat tightened with a creamy swallow, and her eyes went large as he slipped twenty-five dollars through the hole as a tip. Forty-five bucks in just fifteen minutes?! Why didn’t more teenage girls do this to make money! Fran was grinning wide with cum marking her lips and face as she prepared for the next one, and it was truly an impressive sight. Big, black, so long that she could hold it up to her forearm to measure it. Fran’s eyes went wide at the sight, and she braced her fingers underneath the thing so it didn’t strain under its own weight. She was so distracted that the man on the other side got impatient, and he spoke out in a gruff, demanding tone.

“Well, bitch? Get suckin’!”

“Oh! Ohh...okay!” Fran quickly went to work, kissing up and down that member and spitting over the thick, dark length. She worked her hands up and down the shaft to help build up a nice layer of spit all across it, and once it was glistening like a perfectly lubed stick she dried to spread her lips around an impossible large cockhead. Fail, fail, fail! No matter how she tried to gobble that knob, Fran’s mouth was just too tiny to stretch over it. All of those years eating cupcakes and pie, and yer her mouth couldn’t handle the tastiest treat she had ever seen! There was only one solution, only one way to earn her tip and earn the cum that came along with it.

“You’re gettin’ the full service, big boy!” Fran chirped up, and kissed his cock once more before standing up in the tight confines of the room. She spun around and did her best to lift up a leg, bracing her knee to the far wall as she bent forward as much as she was able. It would’ve been hard to manage for even a regular sized girl to get into a proper position, but as it was Fran’s curves simply poured into place as she trapped herself in the right spot. Her pussy was pushed forward, her hole was within ramming distance, and the man on the other end couldn’t be happier.

“Ha! Hey boys, this whore’s lettin’ me fuck her!” Sounds of jealousy from the other guys could be heard, and for a moment Fran felt so bad for them that she almost called out that they could all fuck her. Wisely she held her tongue, simply because...well...she had no idea what condition her pussy would be in after getting jammed by that big, black monster cock. Immediately she was given at least an idea of her cunt-stretched future as he started to work, slamming forward with such force that his lap crashed against the wall and his cock pierced deep into her fuckhole. Fran’s little hole was claimed deep, deeper than Billy had ever hoped to get, and a wash of satisfaction and joy rushed through her as she handled her first real cock. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her hands slapped the wall before her, and her voice filled her little room and beyond as she was drilled.

“Yes, yes…! Fuck my little pussy, fuck me! You’re sooooo big! Hammer my slutty teenage cunt!”

The more she spoke the more excited her current partner got, and the more intensely he drilled away. It didn’t take long before he was hissing in pleasure and pounding himself into a climax, letting his cock stay bare inside of her as he started to flood her with cum. Unprotected sex with a stranger through a glory hole? That. Was. Punk. Rock. Fran’s voice filled the room as she felt cum rush into her, pulsing through her pussy and dripping down to the fishnets across her thighs. She squirted. She screamed. She fucked her sorrows away like a good little confused teenager.

And when she staggered back to her knees with a pussy full of cum, she didn’t even notice the fifty that was thrown into the hole after her. She didn’t even care. Her reward was the violent, squirting orgasm...and the cunt filled with cream.

...and the promise that there were more cocks waiting in the wings.

\---

It was two hours and seventeen cocks later that Fran staggered her way back to her mom’s station wagon, tired but happy. She looked like a completely different girl with mussed hair, mascara running down her cheeks, and clothing that was frayed, tattered, and eschew. Looking like she was halfway between caught in a tornado and mauled by a horny bear, she nonetheless smiled as she worked her way to the side of the car and slinked inside. Every part of her ached, but only in the best of ways. Her knees stung from staying in the same place for so long. Her jaw hurt from sucking on twenty different cocks. Her wrists hurt from jerking them, and her pussy hurt from the five separate men she let batter into her cunt.

But what didn’t hurt? Her little broken teenage heart. Funny what the cum of twenty strangers could do. Fran giggled as she oozed into the driver’s seat, ignoring the fact that her well-used fuckhole was drooling white cream onto the upholstery. Her fishnets were practically stuck to her flesh from the remnants of cum she had licked away, but tucked into Nightmare purse was at least five hundred dollars of hard earned money. With a weary but happy smile Fran reached out for her phone, and idly let her eyes trace across the missed texts.

“Frannie, it’s Billy. I’m sorry. I love you. I miss you. Come over tonight?”

Fran had to laugh, long and hard as she let her thumbs fly over the letters to respond. She didn’t have any pictures to prove it, but she’d damn sure let Billy know he didn’t have a chance any more.

“Fuck off, Billy.” She typed simply. “I found someone better.”

Technically, she found twenty someones that were better. And when she came back tomorrow, she was sure she’d find twenty more.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
